


A Little Peace, No Quiet

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dishonored AU, Lord Protector Keith (Voltron), M/M, Organs, Outsider Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith just wants some peace and quiet, a chance to forget if only for a little bit.





	A Little Peace, No Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up after finishing the Dishonored game play, decided to do this so yeah.
> 
> Warning to anyone that might be squeamish about such things, there's the actual physical possession of a heart but nothing graphic.
> 
> Not everything about this fic adheres to the game but it sticks to most bullet points.

Keith opened his eyes to an expanse of broken rock and shards that moved through the air like kelp in water. The color blue tinged everything, soft and harsh at the same time, a color that brought relief and made it known that for now he could rest, forget about the plague that ravaged the city, forget the guilt of being unable to find his brother, to find the little Lady heir to the throne and avenge their empress, forget that the last of his empress' flesh lay beating in his hand, ready for use whenever his will demanded it.

You could barely win a staring contest against me, what makes you think you could demand me? And at your will no less?

"Let me enjoy this my empress, please. I don't get any quiet much these days."

I'd believe that if the Void was a place for silence to linger. You and I both know you don't come here for the silence.

"If you would be so kind as to keep quiet my empress it would be much appreciated."

I'll indulge in your whims for now Keith, but be aware who you're speaking to, even beyond the grave I have no problem smiting you.

Keith chuckled, blowing out a breath as he did.

"Noted my empress."

Silence befell the area and Keith walked through the path before him, jumping down from a ledge too high and walking up the path, crossing through his past memories.

More often than not the memories showed a little girl of about ten, smiling face and bright eyes that contrasted against her dark skin, curly hair wild yet tamed. A look only she could manage to pull off with little to no trouble at all.

He took a breath, the air heavy with water and smelling of the sea. Loud songs echoed from distances too far for him to see. He continued on his way, trying to hide a smile as vapors of black moved out of the corner of his eyes.

He made it to a hill of crumbling stone, the black and broken shards floating just above the ground, dust blowing like sands across the dunes of a desert.

"If you needed to rest even for a moment you could have just asked, you know I'm more than happy to oblige." A voice said, familiar and smooth, causing chills to run down his spine as if a cool breeze had just blown by.

Arms cold as ice wrapped around his neck, a hand resting over his heart. A chuckle in his ear when the erratic beat was felt beneath cold fingers.

"I'm fine Outsider there's no need for all of that, besides there's no time for me to waste, you know the burdens I bear and what I have to do."

"And yet you're here, after visiting my shrine by your own accord, away from your preconceived path."

Keith was about to speak before a cold finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

"And darling? I've told you, just call me by my name. You're more than welcome to, come on now let me hear it, just one word from those pretty lips of yours." The Outsider said, black smoke twisting and curling around him, nearly suffocating.

The Outsider floated in front to face Keith, and the former Lord Protector was met with tousled brown hair and skin darkened by the sun. Odd in a place devoid of sunlight Itself, or any natural light at all for that matter.

He wore a simple outfit consisting of dark trousers, a white shirt and a dark green coat, similar to what the dock workers wore during the cold season to fight off the biting chill.

And the eyes, those emotionless bottomless pits that dragged him in and kept him down, as if he were drowning, looked at him with such amusement, a smile playing on those lips that curled ever so softly, showing off deep dimples.

"Lance."

"There we go beautiful, now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

You'd be surprised you chaotic god of darkness, it took him years to call me by name, and even now he falters.

"My empress, once again I mean no disrespect but I would appreciate your silence."

And I would appreciate it if you'd called me by name but we can't all get what we want now can we?

Before Keith could even move the heart was taken from his pockets in a flash of black smoke that curled in lingering wisps around his fingers.

Lance now held the fragile heart gingerly, a finger touching the glowing glass with a gentle caress.

"And how has my adoring empress been hmm?" Lance cooed, floating out of reach when Keith tried to make a grab for her.

Besides being dead and being stuffed haphazardly in a dusty, lint infested pocket every few minutes I'm as fine as I'll ever be. And how have you been dearest, it's been so long since our last meeting.

The empress spoke, voice smooth and melodious through the Void's expanse, whale song echoing far out in response.

"Allura dear I'm fine, nothings changed, you however, you've changed, Keith's changed, for better or worse I have yet to see it all played out before me."

But?

"I do wish to see the little Lady back, I've missed her terribly so." Lance mourned, dark eyes softening considerably at the mention of the child.

Keith watched on as they had their conversation, heart heavy as they spoke of the kidnapped and missing Lady heir to the throne.

The air got cold and Keith looked up, violet eyes staring into darkened black, the blue around them reflecting dully in the eyes, the only color that could be seen in those otherwise colorless orbs.

The weight of his empress's heart felt heavy in his coat pocket, but he couldn't be bothered to think on that when cold hands gingerly cupped his face, gentle and affectionate.

Keith closed his eyes, leaning his face into the chilling palms, his own hand wrapping gently around one of the wrists.

Cold to the bone.

Lance smiled, something soft and small to his favorite marked one. He knew he had made the right choice. Always knew, and even if he hadn't had known the events played out were most fascinating to watch.

"Keith, darling?"

Keith hummed, finally opening his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he looked upon his Outsider.

They fluttered shut once more when cold lips touched his, tasting of the ocean and salty breezes yet as soft as the finest silk pillows, maybe even softer.

Lance was the first to pull away, laughing softly when Keith chased after his touch.

A bright light appeared behind Keith, the only way out from the Void and Keith's current and otherwise only exit.

Lance pulled him from the sight behind him, arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled affectionately against his marked one's temple, whispering his words.

"Get our daughter back by any means necessary and as fast as you can, my patience wears thin, I refuse to have her in the same room as those pigs that dare call themselves honorable."

Keith nodded, starting pull away but was held fast, his Outsider apparently not done talking, his voice turning dark and cold within an instant.

"Because if one hair is harmed on her sweet and precious head I'll come through this Void and into your world to deal with them myself. And I'm sure they wouldn't want that."

At those last words he evaporated into black smoke, leaving only Keith and the vast expanse of the Void, the whale song no longer heard and all eerily silent as a corpse.

He turned towards the exit, steps sounding hollow and loud as they echoed through the wide open space.

A black, scrawny hand crawling with black smoke came around to hold him in place by his chest, the same cold voice from before now warm as freshly boiled cider speaking through his ear.

"And beautiful, don't take my threat as one promised to you, you know I'd tear this realm from the inside out than ever lay a hand on you. Unless of course you ask nicely that is. Then in that case I'd be more than happy to lay my hands all over you."

Before Keith could respond the arm and voice vanished, leaving him with the echoes of a chuckle and a flustered face.

A smooth talker that one is isn't he?

"My dearest empress Allura...shut up."

Oh you used my name! That man must be bloody damn good!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd do a series but I have so many other fics to finish.


End file.
